Scarlet
by jellalsexual
Summary: Jerza Love Fest Day 2: Love Bites. Erza is being visited by a vampire that is extremely interested in making her his.


**This one doubles as Jerza Week Day 2: Love Bites, and a request from Jerza-Worshipper Mystery. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Mashima, not I, owns Fairy Tail.**

His sharp teeth skimmed along her neck as fear mingled with pleasure. How had she gotten into this predicament? She couldn't recall much, but, through the locks of blue hair that fell in his face, dark eyes mesmerized her. She was pinned to the wall, but she couldn't think of a reason to try to escape. Even as his teeth punctured her soft skin, her outcry was only partially a pained one.

Erza awoke with a start. Another dream? She reached for her neck, running her fingers along the inhuman bite marks. It had been real, after all? She tried to decide how she felt about that.

"He is certainly attractive. But these so called dreams are getting out of hand," she murmured to herself, climbing out of bed and going to the mirror to examine her wound. "Oh no!" she gasped. Her neck and collarbone were spotted with small bruises, some darker than others, but all very visible. "I'll have to wear something to hide all this," she sighed.

"Don't you dare."

The smooth, dark voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. She spun around to find the man from her "dream" standing just over her shoulder. It was unmistakably him. He had the same blue hair and the same red tattoo imprinted on the right side of his face. She looked between him and his lack of reflection in the mirror.

"But, how?" she asked.

He smirked and showed off his fangs. "Were these not enough to convince you?" he asked.

"I- I thought I was dreaming," she stammered.

She was frozen to the spot, very unlike her, as he traced his fingers along the trail of marks he had left on her otherwise clear skin.

"I understand our previous encounters seeming like a dream, but this one? Do dreams often leave you with love bites, Scarlet?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Erza asked. "Why do you keep coming to see me?"

"You didn't seem to take issue with me before," he said, still smiling at her in a way that made her feel weak. How could he do that? She was not weak! "I suppose, since we've come this far, true introductions are in order," he said. "I am Jellal. And you are my Scarlet."

"Scarlet?" Erza repeated with confusion. "Why do you keep calling me that? Because of my hair?"

"The color of fresh blood," he said in admiration, taking a lock in his hand as he moved closer to her. She backed away, but found herself trapped against the wall, much like before. Jellal touched his nose to hers, smiling more sensually than her heart could handle. His fingers brushed along her collarbone again. "I won't allow you to cover this up," he said.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

He was extremely close now, his lips very nearly brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Others must know that you belong to me, now," he whispered.

Erza was about to say that she didn't belong to anyone, but, before she got the chance, he pressed his lips to hers. Just as before, all thoughts of escape vanished. Was this some vampire trick, or were his kisses simply so amazing that they convinced her to give in? His hands were skimming down her sides as he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, then to her cheek, then to the sensitive spot just under her ear. She practically melted, and he seemed aware of the effect he was having on her.

"Ahh!" she gasped.

"Scarlet," he murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Will you give yourself to me?"

He was asking permission? Obviously he was the one in control, as always. He hadn't asked for permission when he had bitten her, had he? When she thought back, she vaguely remembered something of the sort. As he began to kiss down her neck, she wondered what he would do if she denied him this time.

Gathering her courage, she tried to clear her mind of the sensation of his lips against her pulse point. "I don't know," she managed to say.

He drew back, looking down at her. His dark eyes were tinted with displeasure and confusion. Erza couldn't help but find the expression somewhat cute, despite his otherwise serious appearance. He seemed disappointed and she wanted to give in to him right then and there. But she needed answers first.

"Dear Scarlet," he said. "Why do you resist me now?"

"I don't understand what is happening," she said.

He tilted his head slightly to the side and spoke as if his answer was an obvious one. "You are my Scarlet," he said. "You may have fallen asleep after allowing me to bite you." He touched his fingertips to the small holes in her neck. "But the evidence remains that you are mine."

"Biting me makes me yours?" she asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "It's called a love bite for a reason."

"Oh," she said.

"I explained this to you earlier," he said. "Perhaps you were overwhelmed and things are hazy? I've heard of such things happening to women that are claimed."

"Claimed?" she repeated, starting to recall what he had explained to her before she agreed to be his.

_'You have get permission first?'_ she had asked.

_'It is not required, no,_' he had told her. _'But I have no intentions of forcing my love upon you.'_

"You bit me to claim me?" she asked, remembering more clearly.

"Yes, Scarlet," Jellal said, pulling her close to him. "Will you allow me to continue?"

She blushed as she recalled what the rest of the process was meant to entail. She had agreed to it already, but he was still giving her a way out if she wanted it. The look in his eyes was pleading for her to remain with him. She nodded slowly and his grin showed off his fangs. He lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to her bed, setting her down gently.

He kissed her as he climbed on top of her and she tried to slow her heartbeat, to no avail. His fingers interlaced with hers as he held her hands down beside her head. His mouth moved down to her neck, yet again, and his teeth grazed the same spot he had punctured before. She whimpered slightly as his fangs sunk into her already sensitive skin. This time, she remained conscious to feel her warm blood flow out.

He sucked earnestly for a moment, before withdrawing and running his tongue over the small wound. He left open-mouthed kisses along her neck, soothing the slight pain with pleasure. Erza felt herself growing damp with anticipation. Jellal brought his mouth back to hers and she could taste traces of her own blood on his lips. She soon forgot about that when his hands began unfastening the buttons on her pajama shirt.

"Ahh!" she gasped as his hands found her breasts. He squeezed gently and Erza moaned as his thumb brushed over her nipple. He continued to massage her as her underwear became warmer and wetter than ever. "Ohh, Jellal," she sighed.

He smiled appreciatively. It was the first time she had used his name. One hand remained on her breast, thumb continuously circling her very pert nipple, as the other traveled down to the waistband of her pajama pants. She helped him remove the article quickly, along with her soaked underwear. His fingers trailed up and down the inside of her thighs, getting closer to her center with each stroke.

"Do you feel good, Scarlet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Please..."

She reached for his pants to undo them and he halted his teasing for a moment to assist her. Once they were both fully undressed, he lay over her again. The skin on skin contact was electrifying and Erza felt more anticipation and less anxiety about what was to transpire. He kissed her gently and lined himself up with her opening. She could feel the tip pressing against her wet folds and braced herself.

He was slow and steady about it, so as not to hurt her, but she still wasn't entirely prepared for the sensation of him filling her so completely. Her breaths were choppy as she brought her arms around his back and dug her fingers into his shoulder blades. Once he was fully inside of her, he waited for her breathing to settle and her walls to adjust to his intrusion. He gazed down at her and she bit her lip. He smirked slightly and let out a low growl.

"That looks delicious," he said, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip until she released it. He replaced her teeth with his own and gently bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to be able to pull her lip into his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, squeaking ever so slightly when the action pushed his length a bit further inside of her. "Are you ready, Scarlet?" he asked.

"You can call me Erza," she said.

"Very well," he said with a smile. "Are you ready, Erza."

Erza nodded, shivering at the sound of her name on his lips. He began to slowly ease out of her. Her nether regions protested by squeezing tightly. That seemed to have a considerable effect on Jellal, as his pelvis jerked and he pushed himself back into her quickly. Erza let out a small cry, but urged him to continue.

"Please, Jellal," she gasped as he began to pull out of her again, still being slow about it. "Move faster."

"Erza," he breathed, "I do not wish to hurt you."

"I would rather it hurt than to be teased like this!" she protested. "Please, go faster and harder."

He paused for a moment, studying her face. He seemed to decide she was serious, and braced her by placing his hands on her hips. As per her request, he thrust into her, hard and fast. This time, he didn't stop at the sound of her moan. He pulled out and slammed back into her again.

Her back arched, pressing her breasts against him as she continued to hold tight to his back. He buried his face in her neck as he pounded her into the mattress. He nuzzled and kissed and licked, causing her to be nearly overwhelmed by sensations. She vaguely wondered if she would be able to stand after this, but the thought flitted away when she felt his fingers touch her very sensitive button. Now she was truly overwhelmed, barely containing a loud cry of pleasure.

"My Scarlet. My Erza," he said in an extremely sensual way as he continued to bring her pleasure beyond what she could imagine. "I love you."

Erza gasped, a mixture of surprise at his confession and pleasure from the particularly deep thrust he had delivered when he said it. If she could have thought clearly, she would have realized that this was the first time he had said the words straight forward. He had declared that she was his and that they would be together. He had expressed his interest in her many times over their increasingly sensual encounters. But he had never said those three words.

"I love you, too," she admitted, realizing that it was true. As confused as she had been throughout everything, she really did have genuine, strong feelings for him. Otherwise, she would never have agreed to their present situation. "Jellal!" she moaned, feeling a coiling sensation in her core. "Ohhh! I- I- Ahh!"

"Give into the sensation," he whispered in her ear as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "I'm right there with you."

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes!" His movements became erratic and Erza closed her eyes tight as she neared her climax. "Oh! O- OH! OH!" She couldn't take it anymore. "Ohhh, YES! JELLAL!"

"Mmmnn!" Jellal moaned and thrust one last time before emptying himself inside of her. "Erza..." he practically purred her name as her orgasm caused her legs to spasm and her fingernails to dig into the skin of his back.

He watched her lovingly as they both came down from their highs. When she was finished, he lay down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. She snuggled against him and placed light kisses along his collarbone. Then she smirked, letting her mouth wander to the crook of his neck. He startled slightly when she bit him, but relaxed, even as she left a dark bruise.

"It's my turn to leave love bites."

**Again, I have failed at punctuality. In my defense, it's hard to find a good time to write smut when other people are around.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously it's a bit out of character, but it's almost like an AU, since Jellal isn't canonly a vampire...**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**- Jess**


End file.
